It is known that HIV-1 infects cells one after another via CXCR4 as a coreceptor. Therefore, a compound that functions as an appropriate CXCR4 antagonist can prevent infection of HIV-1, and may be used as an anti-HIV-1 agent that has a novel action mechanism.
The applicant of the present application found 2-([4-(dipropylamino)butyl]{[4-({[(1H-imidazol-2-yl)methyl][(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)methyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]methyl}amino)acetic acid tri-(2R,3R)-tartrate (see the following formula (1)) as a novel CXCR4 antagonist (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).

The compound represented by the formula (1) is effective against HIV-1, and is expected to be used as a drug that exhibits low toxicity and has few side effects.